Solstice
by blackraven88
Summary: Meet the next generation of the 4 Seasons: a regular boy, a girly girl, a rebel, a quitter, and a gangster, as they form a band and go from the streets of NYC to world tour.  REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!


SOLSTICE: THE STORY

TAKES PLACE IN: Modern day

MAIN BAND MEMBERS-

JOHNNY

If I were you, I wouldn't try to start a band like we did. These days, all you have to do is post some miraculous video on YouTube, and if it gets a lot of hits, congratulations. You're a star. Now, what will you do with the fame that you get?

Well, me and my best friends/band members may help you with that. The story takes place when we were trying to make great songs, and it was tough. Very tough, considering Frankie Valli's band was around at the same time. But we roughed it out. Now, we present to you our story.

GRACE

After Johnny offered the suggestion of a band, it was both exciting and sickening. I was 15 back then. So was Johnny. We were best friends, and he knew about my singing talent, but I told him, "I'll think about it." Reason being? Well, my family was never great. I had 2 other sisters and no brothers. I also had a mom and dad. Sounds nice, right? Well, what happened when you add the facts that my sister Francine was a druggy at 21, my mom was an alcoholic AND a druggy, AND my dad was a famous singer who almost never came home.

Does it still sound cozy? If you think so, your parents must have been the Mafia, or Hitler. Maybe even G.W. Bush. Anyway, my mom would slap me in the face if I wasn't home after school. One time she almost pushed me down the stairs. Luckily, Dad came home at _just_ the right moment. I was thinking, _An escape from this would be nice._ So I joined Johnny's band.

NIKKI

I have set a world record. No, not one you would be proud of, like "World's Best Guitarist"(I wish), "World's Coolest Teenager"(I really wanted to set that), or "World's Worst Businessman"(Even THAT would be OK.) But NOOOOOOO, I had to have my name over "First Person Ever Born In A Jail Cell". I had to crawl under my bed in the NJ Foster home for weeks after THAT got out.

My father is Nick DeVito, a guitarist for the band that's been going around lately. Heck, I don't even know WHAT their name is: the Romans, the Four Lovers, what the f***? Anyway, he was arrested and put in jail for a long time. Sadly, the men in my family are a bit addicted to drugs, alcohol and sex. Depressing, really. Anyway. My dad needed his women, so he got busy one night. Sorry, peeps, NO CONDOMS IN JAIL. And yes, that's how I was born.

One thing I AM proud of though is my guitar playing ability. I can really jam and have a flair for comedy. Well, depends on your sense of humor, really. So when I saw an opportunity to leave the foster home and use my talents AND make some new friends **AND** get to stardom, I was like YESSSSSSSSS! So that's how I got into the band.

SAM

"_Maybe NOW would be a good time to start my own group"_. Those 12 words are the most often ones coming out of my mouth. It's true though. Hi, I'm Sam. I'm kind of an insecure kid, maybe because I was born to a dad who just kept going in and out of jail over and over? I dunno.

Anyway, I know I'm a good drummer, but I don't have a rhythm for band choices yet. I've been in 3 bands, but none of them really worked for me. One time, I quit a band before I knew what their name was. I'm so glad I did that because I saw them performing once and they called themselves "Who Rocks? Big Bird Does!" If I had stayed THERE, I think I would've fainted.

Anyway, the group I'm in now fits me like a glove, and I only really complain to make them laugh. I'm finally content.

"VENOM"

Hey. I'm Chris, known by everyone as Venom. My dad is often called "- The Genius" Damn, I forgot the first part. I can't really sing, but I can really write some great music. I also play bass guitar. I don't remember much about my past, but I do remember one time.

I was on my dad's boat. It was the middle of the summer, and we were relaxing when we hit bad currents. Of course, I was an idiot and didn't get below deck.

I was thrown violently off the boat and into the river. I ended up swimming to the nearest city. There I joined a Mafia, which I quickly left. When I did leave, they shot me in the shoulder. To make it all the more disgusting, I was wearing a white shirt. I quickly joined up with a band, where they nicknamed me Venom. That's what people have called me ever since.

One night, 4 fearless teens marched up to me and asked if I wanted to be in their band. I said yes without a second thought. I never regretted the option.


End file.
